Rikku's Point Of View
by Kat-Lady-Kizna
Summary: Action and mystery... Final Fantasy style . R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these charectors they are squaresofts. and this is my first fan fic so give me a break  
  
Chapter 1 The phone call ^.^  
  
Auron and I had gotten a house not far from Tidus, about a block a way to be correct, and I was just lodging around the house. I had just gotten done bringin more stuff into the house and distibuting (sp) it through the house. Some of my Al bed (sp?) friends sent some house warming gifts that where quite generuis. (sp should i keep listing these? there will be meny ^.^) As i was about to get up and MT (hehe) out some more boxs the phone rang  
  
Rikku: Hello, my house, Rikku speaking.  
  
It was a voice that I remebered in a instent  
  
Yuna: ehh. Hello?  
  
Rikku: Yunie! Hey, its been a while.  
  
Yuna: Ya, it sure has. Thats kinda what i was calling about, hey listen i was kinda wondering if you might want to go to the mall this afternoon? Auron said you've been workin a bit latly and i thought you could use a break,You wanna go?  
  
Rikku: YEAH! That sound like a lot more fun then what I'm doin. So what time you wanna go?  
  
Yuna: How about in a half hour?  
  
Rikku not takeing long to respond: K, just let me change and i'll be right over. see ya soon.  
  
YAY i thought to myself, getting to hang out with my B/F that i havent seen in about a year and going shoping, This is going to be great. I wonder what yunie's been up to latly, or if she looks any differnt. I know i have grown sence i last saw her, oh this is going to be great. I grabed my new pair of al bed style cloths (a t-shirt that was white and a pair of baggy jeans that had a forest look to them) that my friends gave me. I looked in the mirror and saw that i had forgoten something, she might not know who i am anymore. As i grabed a skrunchi. (rikku's hair had grown about 16 inchs sence she last saw yunie) I looked at the clock witch read 2:30. "crap im sopost to be there now." I ran downstairs and grabed my wallet and flew through the door. it only took me about 2 min to reach yunie's house, as i cought my breath from running fast, i straigtend my shirt and took a deep breath in and out and thought "this is it" I knocked on the door to the house and heard a stubleing twords it.  
  
^.^ thats it... that kinda sucked, i dunno what do you think? short, kinda boring, no point yet. i hope i can do better then this, maybe when i get some more sleep ^.^ well please tell me what you think and i hope i can make the next chapter better 


	2. Chapter 2

hi again all this stuff is squiresofts not mine ext.  
  
chapter 2 The mall (dundundun hehe)  
  
The door swong open reviling a tall young woman with very light and bright colored cloths, about a foot higher then me and had one eye that with a tree shade green and the other a ocean side shade blue. Wow Yunie doesnt look much differnt, does she? i thought as she welcomed me into her house. I huged her tight as i walked past and then sat on a old fashion couch. Yuna: Its sure nice to see you again Rikku, sorry that I havent kept in touch, Tidus and I went for a vacation for half the time and the rest I had to make a pilgramage to Zansicbar. (i dunno if thats a real place or not ^.^?)  
  
Rikku: Oh Yunie, no need for apolageas, im just glad to see ya again. So whats Tidus been up to latly?  
  
Yuna: Oh sence we got back he's just been sparing with Auron and Wakka, he's gotten quite good and wants to bring me sometime, but I dont like fighting if I dont have to.  
  
Rikku: Ahh! I see, so thats where Auron's been running off to... Well I'll talk to him later about that, you ready to go?  
  
Yunie didnt anserw she quickly ran into a diffent room and you could hear her rummaging through some stuff. I looked around the room and saw a lot of pictures of Tidus and Yunie, altho the house looked a lot more of a dump then my house, witch I felt proud of. Not to long after I finished looking at the pictures Yunie came back with a purse and a long staff that seemed to be made of metle witch she held like a walking stick.  
  
Yuna: Ready!  
  
I got up and walked over to Yunie and we both walked to the door.  
  
Rikku: After you.  
  
As i held the door. Yunie walked through, i closed the door, and we where on our way. Yunie told me all about the town she visited, and even tho i tried to pay attion, the town was to cool to not look at. kids would walk by with little game systems, and you would see all kinds of differnt cars flying by, oh man i loved the city.  
  
Yuna: here we are.  
  
We had stoped in front a building that had the huge letters "Gerden(grr- den) Shopping Mall" (i made that up if you didnt know ^.^) I hadent been to a mall in a long time and i had a lot of money to burn oh this was going to be great After about 2 hours and after going throw meny shops and trying meny meny cloths I finaly said  
  
Rikku: Im bushed. We should start headen back.  
  
Yuna: Owww, come on, just one more store I got to get something for Tidus.  
  
Rikku: kay one more but then I got to get going im sooooo tired and my arms are killing me  
  
I think i had boughten enough, 2 bags full of cloths, and i thought they all looked great, Auron will really like these, i thought. we started heading twords a Tiffanys (my sisters name and a real cloths store all in one) when some people came running past us comeing from the direction we where headen. we walked on and didnt give it another thought till we saw a whole group start running past us. one nocked my cloths and almost made me drop them, but poor Yunie got smacked head on into one, and her cloths and staff droped. They both fell to the floor, This was rediculus.  
  
Rikku: Yunie you ok?  
  
Yuna: Owww.  
  
I went over and grabed the guy just after he got up and was about to start runing again  
  
Rikku: whats up! why arnt you looking where your running?  
  
Strang Man: Y-Y-You dont u-understand, I was told to run. A man waring a red cape and a boy with spiked hair came out of no where and they brought these, these, these monster type things. I looked at Yunie and we both knew at that moment who thoes 2 guys where  
  
Yuna & Rikku: Tidus and Auron?!  
  
I let go of the guy and went over to help Yunie up,i grabed her staff and handed it to her, I had completly forgoten about the cloths and i think Yunie did 2. we both ran twords the place where the people came running from. And sure enough not even a 30 second run we had walked into Tidus and Auron and what apperied to be something blue and looked like a shell and a egg. i looked over to Auron and said  
  
Rikku: Auron whats up and what is that thing  
  
Auron: You shouldn't have come, This is dangerous, get out while you can and gaurd Yuna.  
  
the Blue thingy started to shake and both Tidus and Auron turned to face it with there swords in hand and raised. i dug into my pockets and grabed a pair of leather gloves with a piece of metal at the knuckles. I knew to listen to Auron because he knows what hes doing, I had grabed Yunie and had turned to run when Yunie stoped dead in her tracks.  
  
Rikku: Yunie come on we've got to go!  
  
Yuna: Rikku we've got to help them, I have heard of that thing before, its called a sin sack, it carries some of sin's strongest monsters, they cant fight that alone.  
  
Rikku: But i've got to protect you, are you fucking nuts? You dont have your staff, you left it at the hou...  
  
But then Yunie did something i didnt expect, she grabed the staff and slamed it into the ground and it made a "click" noice. the top of the staff started getting biger and started makeing round shapes and the whole staff started shineing. And in a matter of seconds the normal everyday staff turned into Yunies real staff.  
  
Rikku: Wow, nice Yunie ^.^ ok lets help.  
  
Yunie smiled and turn the blue thingy witch was now shakeing and cracking. This is it i thought....LETS DO IT.  
  
^.^ yay i think that was a little better, well stay tooned for chapter 3 LETS DO IT still writing it so please bare with me. please R&R (read and rate) ^.^ see ya 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 LETS DO IT  
  
The best course of attion in my opinion was to do a pincer attack and attack it from both sides. Yunie and I split up and lifted our gaurds. Auron and Tidus did the same thing altho they seemed to be injoying it, as they both fliped over the sin-sack and charged at it at full blast. There was a small moment where it seemed like time froze. slowly the egg cracted totly open just before Tidus had made contact, then BOOOM! After that I kinda lost track of everyone else and flew about 20 feet away, and only stoped from a marble piller. My head hurt really bad and when I tried to get up the place seemed to spin, then coming at me fast came a flask.  
  
Auron: Drink up and get back over here Rike.  
  
It was a potion and a strong one at that, poped off the cork and gulped it down, I love the feeling, The feeling of warmth takeing over your body, and I was quickly back in the fight. Looked everywhere witch was hard to see anything with all the smoke. I could hear Tidus and Auron clanging there swords, it almost sounded like they where fighting eachother.  
  
Rikku: YUNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Yuna: right here. come on and help out.  
  
Yunie seemed to be wearing a gasy/glassy shield and seemed not to have moved. I made sure she was fine and ran twords the smoke when a metle hand flew at me with a second to spare I quickly moved and the hand flew over my right ear, and I wound up and BAM! I had made contact to what looked like a golem soldier, made of a rock I could only reckonize because Yunie wanted to get a braclet made of it, this sin-soldier was made of a blue shade of heavy onyx. (yes its really a rock not just a pokemon so nah) I took my now shaking hand and looked where I made contact, nothing, not even a scratch. Wha ooh I did a couple of backflips to get out of the way of the golem and ended up right between Tidus and Auron. The smoke had now cleared and you could see Yunie on the other side casting a fireball witch was getting quite big. I looked over at Auron  
  
Rikku: Its no use, this golems made of pure onyx and my punchs didnt do shit!.  
  
Auron reached into his cape and quickly dodged out of site just narrowly avoiding the golems flying hand.  
  
Yuna: Rikku, Tidus, come here I got a idea.  
  
Tidus casted a small Ice Ball and shot it at the golem before running to Yunies side.  
  
Yuna: Tidus hold your sword twords me like your going to attack me and Rikku hold out your gloves like your going to jail.  
  
Tidus and I didnt need to ask questions. Yunie knew what she was doing. Yunie closed her eyes and pointed a hand tword each of us and then, suddenly, she opened her eyes and a jets of colored smoke hit us like a Tsunami. Afther the feeling left my hands seemed to be much lighter where completly metal and they had a onxy type look to them. I throw a testing punch and it seemed easy enough, but when I looked over at Tidus I didn't notice a differnce.  
  
Rikku: Thanks Yunie your the best.  
  
I had givin her a small huge and she pushed away and turned to Tidus and said "lift your sword." for what happend next I will never forget. As Tidus raised his sword it grew twice the size as normal but that wasnt it, oh no, the sword became somewhat tranzparent (see through) and had a shine that I only saw in some of the roylty of the Al Bed. It looked like, it looked like Dimond. There was no more to say. Tidus ran next to Auron, who was still looking in his cape for something, and then took a swing at the sin- soldier and to my suprize it made quite a deep cut into it. I was suprized and all but It was my turn, As Tidus continued to take swings at the sin- soldier, I charged full thrautle twords it and wound up and there was a weird wave sound when I hit, like a very deep sound "Doom" I had sucseded in damaging the sin-soldier. I had hit it in mid air, right on the top of the head. slowly you could see the damage reveil itself as the whole head started cracking, altho so did my gloves! Even tho it's head was gone it was still comming at us, expecialy me being right in front of it. A giagantic hand with big slashs in it came right at me."CRACK." It made contact with my side and felt like it cracked that whole sides ribs. After the overflowing pain of haveing that happen I noticed I was flying across the room. Then "CRASH" the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Yuna: RIKKU!  
  
Yunie left her spot and ran over to where I was when I noticed that the glass had made gashis in my arms in face. From a distence I saw Tidus also get hurt from a peice of the sin-soldier's head came flying at him. When Yunie reached me a look of terror struck her face as she looked at me, and instinly crouched next to me and started chanting. I couldn't make the words out though. My skin, witch had been burning and bleeding was getting that warmth again, as they slowly disapeared. I had lost a lot of the pain in my sides but I could tell they where still broken. My side was basicly numb. We were loseing the fight. This sin-soldier was just to much for us.  
  
Yuna: Can you stand?  
  
Yunie said looking concerned, witch I could but not very well. When I gave her a small grin. She ran over to help Tidus. Then, I had just relized something small was flying at my gut. I grabed it just before it would have nocked the wind out of me and saw what it was. Auron, not a person to say much looked over and said  
  
Auron: Plant it and lets blow this sin-soldier up.  
  
It was a Frag Granade! Witch every once of energy I had, I ran to the golem and ducked from a sudden uppercut from it, and there it was, the only place I could see where this could do damage. I didn't see something like this before. I think Tidus had made a hole in the middle of the golems body just perfect for the granade, but what if it just shot out. I looked around for some sort of idea, then, right infront of me, I saw a part of its head, a little smaller then the hole. "that'll do." I took the granade and pulled the lever (they dont use pins in the futer...duh) and it started to tick. I threw it into the hole and shortly after had taken the rock.  
  
Rikku: FIRA!  
  
Then the rock weilded into the hole.  
  
Rikku: HIT THE DECK!  
  
As I ran behind a marble piller, close by. After 3 secondes of waiting you could hear a small "boom" The golem had stoped dead in its tracks. Then with a little "crack" it started shacking. noticing this I ducked behind the piller again, not leting my face be in the line of fire. Rocks had hit the gound, windows, the wishing wells. They flew everywhere. When it seemed to be over I looked out and there was nothing but dust and peices of rocks. Picked one up and put it into my pocket remembering how valuble it is. Then ran over to Tidus, Yunie, and Auron.  
  
Tidus: That hurt.  
  
While he was still cluching his leg witch didn't look to good  
  
Auron: Good job Rike!  
  
Rikku: It was just a place Tidus made, you should thank him.  
  
even tho I did like being praised by Auron.  
  
Yuna: Lets get these 2 to a hospital.  
  
Yunie said wraping Tidus's arm around her. Auron did the same for me. I was in heaven right now.^.^ But one thing still bothered me  
  
Rikku: Why did that thing come here?  
  
Auron: We'll anserw that when we get home.  
  
Then at that moment the pain witch I had forgoten had came back and after that fight and being weak, the pain drained me and I passed out after saying  
  
Rikku: You better.  
  
~~~~~~~ ^.^ chapter 3 down chapter 4 The whole story comming soon. R&R bye 


	4. chapter 4

Uh I changed the title sence the story didn't get to the explanation of what happend, and I am sorry that it took me this long to write the 4th chapter. I think for my first time I am getting writers block. (uh oh... my brain stoped (that's what happend a lot)) well I hope you injoy this short chapter.  
  
chapter 4 The nightmare  
  
Blackness. Blackness darker then black. Where am I? I stupmbled around a bit, untill in the distence a small light apeared. The light acutly being dim, was quite bright for this dark of a room. Whats going on? As I walked onward tword the light I saw a shadowy shape ahead. Someones here! I thought and started fast walking. As I aproched closer the figure started to rezemble someone. Auron?! It was indeed Auron, but something was wrong. He was crouching down, gasping for air. As I got closer I also noticed his cape was slashed, along with his skin under it. No it cant be! It couldn't be Auron. Then Auron looked up while still crouching. I looked in the direction Auron was. I shreiked at the sight I saw. It looked like, like me, only I didn't look the same. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were more hateful. Auron get up. I thought but it looked like he was paralized. The person who looked like me raised her hand witch held a dagger. Auron, no, NO, NO!!!  
  
Rikku: AURON!!!  
  
What? Where am I? I looked over and saw a pillow and blankets scattered everywhere. I wipped at my forhead and noticed I was flooded by a cold sweat.  
  
Rikku: A dream, it was just a dream.  
  
My heart was pounding like a birds and didn't seem to want to slow down. I pulled my head into my hands. "Oww" I said feeling a pain in my sides. They didn't seem to be broken anymore but they still hurt. In the distence I heard someone comeing. The door and to my suprize, the person I wanted to see the most.  
  
Auron: Whats the matter?  
  
At that moment I just relized how buetyful Auron was. He came over to feel my forhead.  
  
Rikku: Auron, y-your ok.  
  
Auron: Corse I am, why wouldn't I be?  
  
Auron looked conserned, but I could tell him what happend in my dream. Hell I don't understand it myself, I was just happy to know it was a dream and he was ok. Then Auron put on a smile and said  
  
Auron: Well now that your feelin better, how bout I call Yuna then Tidus and I can tell ya what happend?  
  
I had compleatly forgot about what happend, untill now. Whats going on? Why am I still staring at him. I thought. well I better say something.  
  
Rikku: uhhh sure, yea that sounds good. I want to see Yunie again anyway.  
  
Auron smiled and got back up from the bed, and headed for the door. He turned twords me right before he left and winked, then closed the door. When he did emotions creped over me. 'what was that dream about?' (the ' will indacate rikku thinking from now on ^.^) 'Was that really me, and why was I attacking Auron?' 'Why did that sin-soldier show up? I thought sin was dead.' (yes this story comes after Tidus killed his father, but he returned because I say so ^.^ but then the creatcurs like the sin-soldier showed up and they were very tough) These questions started to bug me. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. 'AAAAAAAAA' I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was everywere and my cloths... I shrieked. I was wereing my pj's, but I didn't change. 'Did he change me?' dangit the questions keep pileling up. well I guess I'll just have to ask him. When I stood, my side told me I shouldn't have. 'Ouch.' I had to wear something easy to get on. Moveing my right arm didn't make my side to happy. I walked over and looked for something good. I found something, it was a one piece clothing. A shirt and a dress (I dunno what it was called, like when from your stomic down to you feet it looks like a wedding dress. ???) I took off the pj's and sliped into the white 1 peice. (thats what I am calling it) I took the brush with my left hand 'this feels weird.' as I poofed up my hair neetly. 'looks good' and then headed for the door. I walked down the steps and could hear Tidus talking to Auron while Yunie listened, but then someone I didn't expect was sitting there.  
  
Wakka: Hey rikku, long time no see, ya?  
  
Lulu: Nice to see your alright rikku.  
  
Wow wakka & Lulu where sitting there, but they looked a lot differnt. Wakka seemed like age was starting to attack him but he still looked in good shape, and Lulu was wearing her hair in a bun and her cloths had more of a red color then a black color in them.  
  
Rikku: Wow. I can't beleave it. Its been so long.  
  
I said as I walked over to give them both a big hug. I wonder what they've been up to, but before I could ask Auron said something I wasent expecting.  
  
Auron: I'm glad to see you're well enough to change without Yuna's help.  
  
I looked over at Yuna, who blushed. Soon after I could tell I was too. I sat down kinda enbaresed and could only think of one thing to say.  
  
Rikku: So what happend back at the mall? ~~~~~~~~ Well how did you like it. Theres something wrong with this story. I dont know what I am leading to. well for a 1st story its ok tho. well R&R. oh I think I am going to give this story a break and I dont know when I'll get back to it but it will be ASAP. I think I am going to write a Harry Potter story. If you think you can help me IM me at gilbert2727. well see ya later ^.^ 


End file.
